


Crybaby

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: É aniversário de Sanji e sua turma de jardim de infância vai cantar parabéns, mas o pequeno está com medo de ir à frente da sala.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Kudos: 8





	Crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> Postada originalmente dia 02/03/2020 pro aniversário do Sanji.

Era um dos primeiros dias no jardim de infância e Sanji odiava o fato de ser seu aniversário. Ele era apenas um garotinho muito tímido e recluso que tinha vergonha de se aproximar das outras crianças para brincar, então estava sempre sozinho em um canto. Ficou em uma turma diferente de seus irmãos e, por mais que achasse isso bom, pois o trio teria menos tempo para machucá-lo, também acabava sendo péssimo, por não conhecer ninguém lá. Ele sabia o que acontecia no dia do aniversário de alguém, Niji o atormentou o dia anterior inteiro falando que teria que ir à frente de toda a turma sozinho e passar vergonha por minutos constrangedores. Seu irmão o irritou por tanto tempo que teve pesadelos terríveis com o dia seguinte naquela noite.

Quando chegou a hora, Sanji se levantou e sentiu suas pequenas pernas trêmulas. Suas mãos suavam, os dentes batiam um no outro, sua garganta estava seca e seu coração estava disparado, não conseguiria fazer aquilo, de forma alguma. Então ele desistiu. Relaxou suas pernas para voltar a sentar-se, mas naquele momento sentiu uma mão segurando a sua e o puxando até a frente da sala. O loirinho olhou confuso para quem o arrastava e achou ainda mais estranho ao ver quem era. Zoro. Aquele garoto sempre estava com uma expressão irritada ou dormindo, nunca o viu falando com ninguém e todas as outras crianças o evitavam. Diferente do esperado, Sanji não sentiu medo. Aceitou a mão moreninha que se entrelaçava na sua e andou até a frente da sala para ouvir as crianças cantarem parabéns.

Naquele dia Sanji sorriu mais feliz do que em qualquer outro.

Mexendo em um baú cheio de velharias, Zoro acabava de encontrar uma foto que o trazia muitas lembranças, fazendo-o sorrir de forma boba. Era ele e Sanji quando eram bem pirralhos, no dia que viraram amigos.

— Cook, olha o que achei. — Zoro chamou o amigo que estava há horas enrolando dentro do closet escolhendo o melhor terno para o seu tão sonhado baile de formatura. Sanji se aproximou um tanto irritado por ser atrapalhado naquela hora tão importante. — Você era tão pequeno, fraco, chorão e covarde.

O moreno disse em forma de provocação e no mesmo segundo um chute voou em sua direção e ao invés de desviar, Zoro o recebeu em seu peitoral forte e puxou o loiro por aquela perna com força até ele estar caído em seu colo. Como um sorriso maldoso, Zoro segurou o queixo com um fiozinho de barba que Sanji se orgulhava tanto e o beijou demoradamente, até o outro estar completamente entregue a seus toques. Ele se afastou e ficou olhando a expressão envergonhada do amigo de infância, enquanto sorria daquela forma detestável, como Sanji sempre chamava.

— Vai ao baile comigo. — Zoro perguntou acariciando o rosto macio e beijando levemente o queixo.

— Sem chance. Não vou perder meu último baile escolar com uma planta feia como você, é claro que vou com uma bela dama. — Como esperado, Sanji recusou imediatamente aquele absurdo, fazendo uma expressão emburrada com o rosto em chamas.

Era impossível para Zoro não rir daquela situação e não tomar aqueles lábios rosados outra vez. Ele ouvia facilmente o coração acelerado do idiota, sabendo o quão feliz estava por aquele pedido.

— Idiota... — Sanji disse ao se separarem, desviando o olhar.

Naquela mesma noite, obviamente foram juntos ao baile. Enquanto dançavam, ou melhor, Sanji praticamente dançava sozinho enquanto o Marimo dava dois passos para lá e dois para cá, a maioria das vezes ainda indo para o lado oposto de que deveria ou pisando nos pés do amigo, Zoro envolveu a cintura fina com uma das mãos e sussurrou em seu ouvido aquele pedido vergonhoso de namoro.

Ouvir a resposta positiva de quem amava desde criança tornava aquele o segundo melhor dia de sua vida, já que nenhum superaria o que teve coragem de se aproximar do, agora, namorado. Era grato inconscientemente a Niji por tê-lo assustado a ponto de fazê-lo travar naquele momento, se não, provavelmente não estariam colados naquele baile.

Sanji não sabia que quando chegassem em casa para passar sua primeira noite juntos, Zoro se ajoelharia e pegaria a caixinha com a aliança que havia segurado durante aquele dia inteiro, tentando esconder para fazer surpresa. Por ser aniversário do loiro e saber que ele dava tanto valor para datas comemorativas e ainda mais para romantismo, o moreno se forçou àquele ato vergonhoso, mesmo que seu rosto estivesse queimando de vergonha e o coração parecesse que ia explodir a cada batida. Desde a primeira vez que viu o menor, Zoro sentiu-se estranho e tentou evitá-lo, mas, depois da situação no aniversário dele, não se largaram mais.

Zoro ganhou de presente a resposta mais dramática de todas, com o loirinho idiotamente em prantos e com aquele mesmo sorriso lindo da primeira vez. No fim, Sanji ainda era um bebê chorão e fraco para certas coisas.


End file.
